He welo 'oihana
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kono version


**Author Note**: Alright I decided to write about this week's show just like the past couple of shows with a Mckono twist. I love how they interacted after she got shot. I hope that you guys like this. I might be writing one for Defiance soon. Please review and let me know what you think. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff".

* * *

**Headquarters**

Steve walks into the building with Kono from a long wonderful weekend without Danny interrupting.  
"Looks like you guys had a wonderful weekend." Danny says to his friend.

"Yeah we did." Steve responds while giving his wife a small kiss right when Catherine walks into the room.  
"Hey Steve, do you have a second?" Catherine asks him as Steve's phone starts ringing. Catherine knows that he needs to take the call first.

"Alright we got a case. We will get start the minute that I find out what's going on." Steve tells them as he walks into the office with Catherine whom informs him that something is going on with Doris. He walks out of the room and tells Danny to call him when they get some more leads that he needs to take care of something first. Kono follows him outside.

* * *

**Outside of Headquarters**

Steve notices that Kono is following him and he stops and lets her catch up. She walks up to him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Where are you going?" She asks her husband.

"My mom is in trouble and I need to find out why." He says to her as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. He loves that she is there for him a lot.

"Let me come with you." Kono responds to him.

"Danny will need your help and plus you have the cone phone with Adam's number on it." Steve tells her and then adds "Plus I don't want you in any danger. I will call you as soon as I find anything"

"Alright. I love you." She tells him as the rest of the team comes out ready to go to the crime scene.

"I love you too." He says giving her a kiss and walks to his truck. Danny and Chin walk up to her.

"Where is he going?" Danny asks his friend.

"To see his mom." Kono says to him as she gets a text from Adam "he is back in town and wants to talk to me."

"Go." Danny orders her. She walks to her car and leaves the boys behind. "Looks like it's just you and me."  
"Yeah." Chin says as they leave for the crime scene. They get started with questioning the people who found the body.

* * *

**Doris's house**

Steve arrived at his mom's house right when Kono had sent him a text. He was not happy that she was going to see her friend without him being there. He knocks on the door right when his mom opens it to leave.  
"hey i am about to head out." She says lying to her son but he doesn't buy it and walks into the house.

"Mom what is going on and why did the FBI give me this that you hacked into their system instead of coming to me?" Steve says to his mother.

"Because I did not want to you to be brought into this." She says to him.

"Mom, I put my life on the line when I got taken by Wo Fat. It's causing troubles with my relationship with my team and with my wife. Come on mom. Be honest." He tells her as he hears a noise coming from another room and he just walks into the other room. He opens the door to find Mick and another guy there with many maps."Mom what is going on?"

"I need to get that card back." Doris says to her son. "and they are helping me do that."

"Well I am going to help and I am not going to take no for an answer mom." he says.

"You have Kono and your job. I am not going to let you risk that for me." She counters back to her son.  
"Mom, don't worry about it. What happen to the mom that Mary and I grew up with? I want that for when I have kids so they have a fun grandmother." Steve tells her his hope. "I remember that part of you that would do magic tricks and now you are just plain on hard to read."

"Steve I am sorry but this is to keep all of us safe." She says as they tell him what's going on.

* * *

**Kono**

Kono arrived to where Adam is at after sending her husband a text letting him know on what's going on. She knows that he is not happy about what's going on with her but it's got to happen. She walks into Adam's house to find him standing there. He tells her that he is sorry for just leaving also that he has nothing to do with what's going on. She leaves and then minutes later she gets a call from Adam's cell phone and knows that he lied to her. She calls Fong to find out where the phone call was coming from and heads to find the missing bodies. She finds them and dials Danny's phone but is interrupted by the men that took the bodies. She engages in a shot out and is shot and calls it in. She knows that he is going to be mad at her.

* * *

**Steve**  
Steve is rushing to his wife's scene after getting the call that there was an officer down and that it was his wife. He arrives just as she is loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Hey hold up." He tells the men. "What were you thinking baby?"

"I had found a lead." She tells him.

"I am just glad that you are going to live." He tells her giving her a kiss. "Alright load her up." Chin climbs into the back to stay with her. Steve heads into the warehouse where Max and Danny are there. Later that night he is back with his mom and would rather be with Kono but Danny and Chin said that they would stay with her until he got there. They got the storage unit back and Steve heads to be with his wife again.

* * *

**Kono**  
Adam arrives to find Kono in the hospital bed.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asks her.

"Fine. I need to tell you something." She tells him right as the nurse comes into the room to take Kono for her scan. "Please wait."

Steve arrives after she leaves and sees him waiting her.

"Why are you here?" Steve asks him.

"Because she asked me to stay." He tells him."Steve listen I am sorry that she got shot." right as Adam's phone rings and Kono does the same. Steve walks over with Adam sees the same number as Steve's cell rings and it's Danny.

"Steve we got a problem. It's about Kono." Danny says. "Max says that the bullet in the man is a match to your wife's gun." Steve turns and looks at Adam.

* * *

**Author Note**: Alright that's it for this week's show. Hopefully I get this posted by that time. Be sure to watch the season finale. I can't believe it. It should be good. Review and have a great weekend. I had to keep in the Adam and Kono scene and added Steve in the last. I wonder what she had to tell Adam.


End file.
